


Sambucky and Samsteve oneshots and other ships Sam

by PurpleKoalas



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Marvel Universe, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Sam Wilson-centric, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26330338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleKoalas/pseuds/PurpleKoalas
Summary: This used to be a book but I just couldn't come up with chapters so I'm making it a Sam Wilson centric book. YAYYY!!!I feel like we need to have more books with Sam because I LOVE SAM and more people should love him too. So this oneshot  book is gonna be about Sam getting it on with all the fellas. There's gonna be fluff, smut, and angst (I'm not very good at it but I'll try). So yeah that's what's this book is about and I hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Brock Rumlow/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Sam Wilson, Riley/Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers/Sam Wilson, Tony Stark/Sam Wilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be my very first book that I am writing so please take it easy on me.  
> Thank you and enjoy!  
> SAMBUCKYSTEVE

When Sam woke up he could feel two large arms wrapped around his waist. Sam rolled his eyes. He always had trouble getting out of his boyfriends arms and it was rather annoying. Don't get him wrong he loves when they do it since it keeps him warm and bring him comfort but in the end it still gets him trapped between his super soldier boyfriends. When Sam tried to get up both Steve and Bucky tighten there arms around him. Sam groaned out loud but it still didn't wake them up. When Sam was trying his hardest to get out of his boyfriend's arms a idea popped up in his head. Sam began rubbing himself against Bucky with a slow circular motion. Bucky started groaning in his ear and trying to hump Sam. One down one more to go. While Sam was doing that he started massaging Steve's dick with his hand. When Sam started going faster on both of them Steve and Bucky opened there eyes slowly. First Bucky woke up then Steve. " Doll what do you think your doing?" " Well Barnes what I'm trying to do is wake up both of my boyfriends. Is it working?" " Oh its definitely working" Steve said groaning." " Well good." Right after that Sam hopped off the bed and started to take his clothes off. " Well we could've have done that for you sugar." Bucky said and Steve just nodded with what Bucky said. Sam stopped and smirked. " Yall thought that we were gonna do it?" Steve and Bucky nodded." Well no I'm not, I was just trying to get both of yall to wake up so I could go on a run." Both Steve and Bucky groaned." You couldn't have woken us up differently?" " No Steve I couldn't." While Steve and Bucky tried to get rid of there hard-ons together, Sam was setting up a shower for him.   
They were gonna get back at Sam and it is gonna be a good and slow payback.

Will there be a Pt.2? maybe, maybe not  
Hope yall enjoyed this short story and have a great day.


	2. Sambucky AU idea

What if there was a AU where Bucky had a twin and his name is James. And there both in love with Sam.

Imagine: Bucky and James Barnes CEO’s of a popular Technology company and they both run it together. They both wanted a assistant so they hired Sam Wilson. There close friend from childhood. When they first met Sam was always protecting them form bullies cause they were short and lanky. The twins looked up to Sam. That’s how it always was until freshman year in high school. They twins had a growth spurt, they grew more taller even taller than Sam by a couple of inches, cleared acne, and even grew muscles. And that’s how the trio started all the way from elementary to college. Even though the Twins try to flirt with Sam he always brushed it off cause he is oblivious as hell. Sam always treats them like little kids even if they are adults and Bucky and James want to be treated like the men they are. So when they hired Sam there gonna show him whose boss and try to make him fall in with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is also on my tumblr @blacklavenderjade  
> hoped you enjoyed and have a awesome day!


End file.
